Multiple communications nodes in networked environment may coordinate the transmission of data packets within a frequency channel using time division multiple access (TDMA). Under TDMA, each of the nodes may be assigned a time slot within which the node may broadcast or transmit packets to the other nodes of the network. No other nodes may transmit at the same time slot as another node. Since the propagation speed of transmissions is limited by the speed of light, the arrival time of the packets at each node may differ, with some nodes receiving the same packet at a much later time than other nodes. Because of this, the nodes that receive the packets earlier in time may wait a significant amount of time before receiving the next transmission. As such, time slot allocations may be implemented to accommodate and be fixed to when the last node within the network receives the packets. Due to the accommodation, the frequency channel capacity may be underutilized, thereby reducing the total effective network capacity. The reduction in the total effective network capacity may be exacerbated, if the time slots are lengthened to accommodate peak time demand, since some nodes may transmit data packets much shorter than the allocated time slot. Overcoming these technical challenges would allow for improved utilization of the frequency channel and increased effective total network capacity.